Rain
by Kimmie
Summary: An encounter in the rain...any more would give it away, and I suck at summaries. There's yaoi ahoy, so read with discretion.


Warnings: It's yaoi...duh....and there is sex, though it's not graphic 

Spoilers: Umm...who Tomoe and Enishi are I guess, the OAVs

Notes: This is my first RK fic, and the first fic in a really long time for me that isn't outright parody, so feedback would be REALLY appreciated. I'm more than just a tad nervous. I'd like to know if yalls think I am smoking monkey crack and the like. I apologize for the crappy title, but it's better than a plain old untitled, and my brain refused to think of anything clever. 

Rain 

'Neesan..... 

It was dark and raining, her slender form just barely visible to him, the familiar purple of her kimono, so pale it was almost white a beacon to him in the darkness, calling to him. The umbrella she carried blocked his view of her upper shoulders and the back of her head but revealed the delicate pattern of white petals painted onto the fabric. Water ran down the surface to collect briefly on the edge, before falling to the ground below. 

'Neesan... 

She didn't turn around, stillness clinging to her. Though it rained, there was silence. Slowly, as if he was afraid she would vanish at the contact, a trembling hand reached out to slide along an arm, hands worn rough from hours of swordplay gliding over and catching on the smooth silk of the kimono sleeves. When the figure remained corporeal beneath his fingertips, he let loose a ragged sigh, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist, pulling her back against his rain drenched body, the umbrella falling to the side of a delicate shoulder. She was smaller than he remembered, but then, the last time he had pulled her close he had been but a child.

'Neesan... 

She smelled like...blood. Turquoise eyes which had fallen shut snapped open and the gentle embrace he held her with tightened, his fingers quickly sliding cruelly around slender wrists. 'Neesan smelled of white plums. There was only one who was so immersed in blood that they continued to bear it's lingering metallic scent long after it had been washed away. Fingers twitched and tightened their hold, digging into soft pale flesh, grinding bone, sure to leave marks. He grinned as he spun her slight figure, sending the umbrella to the ground, forcing her open to his wild gaze, pupils constricted into small black dots, black swallowed by blue green. 

No no no no.. 

'Neesan had deep pools of crimson, wise beyond their years. Not a shade of violet that so resembled the darker purple of the fallen umbrella, which lay crumpled in the mud. 'Neesan had soft sleek hair, deep ebony that shone softly. It wasn't a hideous red, which when struck by rain drops appeared to bleeding, blood sliding down her face and neck, collecting over a shoulder, ending just shy of her waist. 'Neesan had perfect skin, her face a pale moon. No blemish marred that perfection, no X shaped scar slashed across it. 

Those infernal eyes gazed up at him, unblinking, a look of sadness and of caring settled on those beautiful features. 'Neesan often wore that expression. She never would again, and that face had no right to do so, no right to look at him like that, when it in all it's loveliness had been responsible for 'Neesan being ripped away from him. He fought a rising tide of hysteria, the laughter which wanted to bubble out of his chest he clamped down. He wanted to wipe that look off that face. He wanted to see it crumple in pain. He wanted to rip the bloody tangle free of the white band holding it and wrap it around that slender throat. He wanted to force that silk clad body into the mud and leave it a dirty broken thing, like that umbrella, like himself. 

He needed 'Neesan. 

He needed comfort, he needed contact, and he needed her. The muffled laughter which had been struggling for freedom changed, became more desperate, tightening his throat, the sob rising in him strangling him. He couldn't afford to let it free. The rain ran down both their faces, and he sealed his mouth over the well shaped cupid's bow that was turned up to him, those eyes still sad, the strangling sob lost between them. He released the hands that he had held trapped, noting the bruises already forming, a dark purple.... purple was such a sad colour. He tangled his fingers in that sodden silky mass of hair, pulling on the strands, leaving the smooth neck open, exposed. He pulled away from sweet lips to stare to flutter soft kisses down that stretch of white skin, while pulling harshly on the hair clutched in his fist, forcing the slight body down, down into the mud. He sank with it, letting go of blood red tresses, letting them mix with the dark earth, to grab at the folds of the kimono. He pleaded into liquid amethysts, as he ripped the silk apart, laying bare a flat chest, rain drops spattering against it, leaving little circles of moisture, two dusty rose nipples hardening in the cold. Legs parted to reveal white thighs, the colour of the veins under the almost transparent skin again a melancholy purple. Hands slid around his shoulders, holding him, soothing him, as he roughly entered the shivering form. He stilled, the warmth overwhelming him, his hands flying up to cup the face that had momentarily had blanked from the pain, pushing scarlet bangs out of those eyes. His lips descended, capturing a nipple as he slowly began to thrust, wringing little mewls from the body that was clinging to him. He was reaching for something, and he could remember clearly the last time he hadn't felt so alone, hadn't felt like he was drowning. The last time 'Neesan had pulled him into her arms. 

Tears stung his eyes as he reached completion, and white light exploded around him as a keening wail tore free from him finally. He collapsed onto the chest below him, salty tears mixing with the fresh rain, as hands softly ran through his choppy grey hair, pushed flat in the wet. He was shifted so that he was leaning up, being cradled by a figure still half clothed in a mud covered ruined kimono, hair loose and dripping, covering both of them. They were both covered in blood. He reached up and ran a finger down the slash that formed the downstroke of the X. 

"'Neesan..." He murmured, stroking the smooth scar tissue. 

Amethyst eyes blinked back sudden tears and the arms around him clutched him even closer, slowly rocking them as the rain started to come down even harder than it had been. "Ototo." 

The umbrella lay there, not forgotten but not needed either. 

The End 


End file.
